pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slowpoke
/ |evointo=Slowbro/Slowking |gen=Generation I |species=Dopey Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Monster |body=08 |type=Water |type2=Psychic |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=79.4 lbs. |metweight=36.0 kg |ability=Oblivious Own Tempo |dw=Regenerator |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Slowpoke (Japanese: ヤドン Yadon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Slowpoke is a mostly pink Pokémon that doesn't look much like a water-type Pokémon at all. It stands on four legs, and has a long tail that is used like a fishing pole. It's mouth is a pale brown color. Natural abilities Slowpoke can have the abilities Oblivious or Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Slowpoke from being infatuated. Own Tempo prevents Slowpoke from being confused. Although slow, Slowpoke is skilled at fishing with its tail, and it does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. It is also implied that their tails can grow back if it is cut off or removed (either during battle, fishing, and/or occasionally by human's). According to Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Crystal, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, SlowpokeTails are worth a lot of money (hence Team Rocket's takeover of the Slowpoke Well) and are considered a delicacy. Behavior Slowpoke is a rather dumb Pokémon and it rarely moves. Evolution Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro at level 37. Slowpoke evolves into Slowking when traded while it holds King's Rock. In the anime, Slowpoke's evolution is quite different. To become Slowbro a Shellder must latch onto Slowpokes tail. To become a Slowking, a Slowpoke must put on a King's Rock and have a Shellder clamp onto it. Game info Game locations |type=Water |redblue=Seafoam Islands, Route 10, Celadon City, Safari Zone (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 12, 13 (Surf), Celadon City |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Slowpoke Well |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Slowpoke Well |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 4, 10-14, 19-21, 24, 25, Fuchsia City, Vermilion City, Viridian City, Safari Zone, Sevii Islands (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 205 via Poké Radar (Pearl only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 205 via Poké Radar |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Tohjo Falls, (Surf) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Common |xy=Route 12, Azure Bay |xyrarity=Common|sunmoon = Route 1, Route 15, Route 16 and Kala'e Bay|smrarity = Common}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. |yellow=Incredibly slow and sluggish. It is quite content to loll about without worrying about the time. |gold=It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day. |silver=A sweet sap leaks from its tail tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew right. |crystal=It is always so absent-minded that in won't react, even if it's flavorful tail is bitten. |ruby=Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |sapphire=Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |emerald=It catches prey by dipping its tail in water at the side of a river. But it often forgets what it is doing and spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |firered=It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail. |leafgreen=Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. |diamond=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |pearl=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |platinum=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |heartgold=It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it wont even notice for a whole day. |soulsilver=A sweet sap leaks from its tail tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew right. |black=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |white=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |black 2=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |white 2=Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten. |x=It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. It is good at fishing with its tail. |y=It lazes vacantly near water. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day. |or=Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |as=Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, this Pokémon often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge. |sun = Its long tail often breaks off. It doesn't really feel any pain, and the tail grows back, so Slowpoke isn't particularly bothered. |moon = Alolan home cooking involves drying Slowpoke sails and then simmering them into a salty stew. |us=There are some places where Slowpoke is worshiped because of a long-standing belief that whenever Slowpoke yawns, it rains. |um=Although their tails, which fall off naturally, can easily be found lying around, they’re a precious ingredient for cooking.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |rbspr = RB 079 front.png |yspr = Y 079 front.png |grnspr = GR 079 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 079 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 079 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 079 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 079 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 079 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 079 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 079 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 079 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 079 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Slowpoke BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Slowpoke BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Slowpoke XY.gif |xysprs = Slowpoke Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Slowpoke XY.gif |orassprs = Slowpoke Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Trivia * Despite being portrayed as small or medium in the anime, its Pokedex says it is the same size as Muk and Fearow. * Slowpoke is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. ** It is also one of the 5 dual types to become a puppet along with Gengar, Marshtomp, Croagunk, & Stufful. Etymology * Its name comes from the taunt used by a speedy person, usually "come on, slowpoke", when they are waiting on someone who is taking too much time. This reflects Slowpoke's own sluggish responses. Gallery 079Slowpoke OS anime.png 079Slowpoke OS anime 2.png 079Slowpoke AG anime.png 079Slowpoke Dream.png 079Slowpoke Pokemon Stadium.png 079Slowpoke Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Slowpoke-GO.png SlowpokeSprite.png ShinySlowpokeSprite.png Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon